PHOTOGRAPH - Hinata's Side
by Yamanaka Yurii
Summary: Hingga kau bisa menyimpanku. Di dalam saku celana robekmu. Mendekapku erat hingga mata kita bertemu. Kau takkan pernah sendiri. Tunggu aku pulang. Songfiction Ed Sheeran Photograph. NaruHina very slight SakuIno. Happyreading! COMPLETE.


**PHOTOGRAPH**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

 **One shoot terinspirasi dari lagu Photograph-nya Ed Sheeran.**

 _ **Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes**_

 _Mencintai bisa menyakitkan, mencintai terkadang bisa menyakitkan_

 _ **But it's the only thing that I know**_

 _Tapi itulah satu-satunya yang kutahu_

Sudah hampir 3 minggu ini dia tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada panggilan maupun chatting darinya. Pesan-pesan dariku juga tak pernah dibalasnya. Batere ponsel aku kembalikan ketempatnya semula, menghidupkan ulang ponselku. Siapa tahu ponselku yang sedikit terganggu, maka dari itu pesan-pesan darinya tak pernah terkirim. Ponsel sudah menyala, aku periksa lagi pemberitahuan di ponselku, memang hanya ada beberapa sms tak penting dari _provider sim card_ ku.

"Naruto-kun..."

 _ **When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes**_

 _Saat keadaan terasa sulit, kau tahu kadang keadaan bisa sulit_

 _ **It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

 _Inilah satu-satunya yang membuat kita merasa hidup_

Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Rasa sakit ini membuatku tersiksa. Berat badanku turun 8kg karena makan tak cukup dan tidur tak nyenyak. Setiap kali mengingatnya membuat air mataku mengalir tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis lagi."

Sakura yang duduk disampingku berusaha menenangkanku. Dengan rasa prihatin dan cemas, Sakura mengusap punggungku yang naik turun akibat tangisan kerinduan ini.

"Naruto mungkin sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya Hinata-chan. Ino juga jarang menghubungiku akhir-akhir ini. Mereka pasti sedang berjuang untuk lulus Hinata-chan."

Ya. 3 minggu yang lalu sebelum 'tragedi' ini berlangsung, Naruto-kun memang bilang kepadaku tentang ujian dan mungkin dia tak akan sesering biasanya menghubungiku. Tak sesering berarti masih tetap menghubungi kan? Bukan benar-benar tidak menghubungi sama sekali dan menghilang. Ino saja yang satu kampus dengan Naruto masih bisa menghubungi Sakura tadi pagi. Sedangkan dia?

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks."

Aku menangis lagi.

 _ **We keep this love in a photograph**_

 _Kita simpan cinta ini di dalam foto_

 _ **We made these memories for ourselves**_

 _Kita buat kenangan ini untuk diri kita sendiri_

Aku tidak benar-benar belajar. Otakku belum siap menerima input kata-kata khas biologi dari buku ini. Aku tetap memikirkannya, seseorang yang berada di Negeri Ratu Elizabeth sana. Mataku terpaku pada foto yang diambil sehari sebelum dia pergi. Foto yang berada tepat dimeja disamping kasurku.

 _ **Where our eyes are never closing**_

 _Dimana mata kita tak pernah terpejam_

 _ **Our hearts are never broken**_

 _Hati kita tak pernah patah_

 _ **And time's forever frozen, still**_

 _Dan waktu selamanya beku, diam_

' _Naruto-kun baik-baik disana. Jaga kesehatanmu. Makan yang teratur, jangan makan ramen instan terus! Olahraga yang cukup. Belajar yang cukup. Semoga ujianmu berhasil. I Love you.'_

 **SEND**

Walaupun Naruto-kun akhir-akhir ini tidak menghubungiku, setiap malam sebelum tidur aku pasti mengirim pesan seperti itu untuknya. Mengingatkan akan hal-hal kecil yang mungkin terlihat sepele, tapi tidak untuk Naruto-kun. Ingin sekali dalam pesan itu memberitahunya betapa aku sangat merindukannya, dan juga mengatakan betapa tersiksanya batinku jauh selama 4 tahun ini ditambah lagi perbuatannya yang menghilang begitu saja. Namun hal itu tidak akan kulakukan, aku tak ingin Naruto-kun mengkhawatirkanku. Naruto-kun harus fokus belajar, aku tak boleh mengganggunya dengan mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu.

Hiks Hiks Hiks.

 _ **Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul**_

 _Mencintai bisa menyembuhkan, mencintai bisa merajut jiwamu_

 _ **And it's the only thing that I know, know**_

 _Dan itulah satu-satunya yang kutahu, kutahu_

 _ **I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya**_

 _Aku bersumpan semua ini kan kian mudah, ingat itu dengan tiap kepingan dirimu_

 _ **And it's the only thing we take with us when we die**_

 _Dan itulah satu-satunya hal yang kita bawa saat kita mati_

Hari ini sudah tepat 3 minggu Naruto-kun tak ada kabar. Apa dia begitu sibuknya sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk membalas berlusin-lusin pesan dariku?

Aku hanya termenung melihat keluar jendela kelas. Telingaku memanas mendengar obrolan telepon Sakura dengan Ino disebelahku. Aku mendengus sebal saat tawa Sakura tertangkap oleh telingaku yang mulai memerah. Aku yang jahat atau mungkin Sakura yang tak bisa melihat manusia putus asa disebelahnya yang menanti kabar kekasih jauhnya? _Positif thinking_ Hinata!

Sebelum aku berubah jadi gadis yang mengerikan karena melihat pasangan lain bahagia, lebih baik segera kusumpal kedua lubang telingaku dengan earphone putih ini. Mengalunkan lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Naruto-kun saat dia menelponku dulu, Photograph dari Ed Sheeran. Aku tersenyum simpul mengingat suara berat Naruto-kun menyangikan lagu ini untukku.

Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun.

 _ **So you can keep me**_

 _Hingga kau bisa menyimpanku_

 _ **Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans**_

 _Di dalam saku celana bututmu_

 _ **Holding me close until our eyes meet**_

 _Mendekapku erat hingga mata kita bertemu_

 _ **You won't ever be alone**_

 _Kau takkan pernah sendiri_

Sudah 2 jam aku berada disini, perpustakaan kota. Dulu tempat ini tidak pernah membuatku bosan, membuatku ingin terus berada disini, berhari-haripun tak masalah untukku. Wajar saja, dulu Naruto-kun sering berada disini bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke. Dulu rak buku sebelah sini adalah tempat favoritku mengintip Naruto-kun saat sedang membaca komik. Memikirkan yang dulu-dulu membuat senyum terpatri di wajahku.

Sekarang aku sendiri, benar-benar sendiri. Seharusnya Sakura menemaniku, tetapi karena ada sesuatu urusan mendadak dia tidak jadi menemaniku. Kalau bukan karena tugas kampus dan buku yang kubutuhkan tidak boleh dipinjam, aku tak mau berada di sini dihari Sabtu ini. Aku akan lebih mengingatnya jika disini. Untuk saat ini aku sangat tidak suka perpustakaan kota ini.

Aku tidak benar-benar membaca deretan huruf-huruf kecil tak berwarna dibuku tebal ini. Membuatku yang dulu disebut nerd menjadi mual dan pusing. Kuambil sesuatu dari dalam celana hitam robekku. Kalian pasti heran bukan? Seorang Hyuuga Hinata bagaimana bisa memakai celana ripped jeans? Sebenarnya ini adalah hadiah ulangtahun dari Mama Kushina untukku, kata beliau agar aku terlihat lebih kekinian. Hahaha.

Sebuah foto yang selalu kubawa dimanapun dan kapanpun. Membuatku tak merasa sendiri dan selalu bersamanya. Hasil jepretan _Photo box_ mall pusat kota saat kami masih SMA dulu. Rambut pirang,mata biru, senyum lebar, aku merindukan setiap apapun itu darinya.

 _ **You can fit me**_

 _Kau bisa menaruhku_

 _ **Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen**_

 _Di dalam kalung yang kau miliki saat usiamu enam belas tahun_

 _ **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**_

 _Di dekat detak jantungmu dimana harusnya kuberada_

 _ **Keep it deep within your soul**_

 _Simpanlah dalam-dalam di jiwamu_

Melihat pemandangan di depanku membuatku merasa kasihan kepada diriku sendiri. Setelah 4 tahun berpisah akhirnya sahabatku dan kekasihnya bertemu kembali. Sakura benar-benar beruntung, dia selangkah lebih depan daripada aku. Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu yang begitu menyesakan. Air mata kebahagiaan terlihat jelas dari mata hijau Sakura. Sedangkan Ino berusaha dengan sabar dan penuh cinta menenangkan Sakura yang menangis seperti anak kecil dipelukannya. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas sekarang Ino dan Sakura berciuman tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara ini. Berpelukan erat seakan mereka takut berpisah lagi. Aku turut bahagia atas keberubtungan sahabatku, sekaligus iri.

Kugenggam erat liontin hati yang berada dileherku ini. Pemberian Naruto-kun saat kami berpisah di bandara ini 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun.

 _ **And if you hurt me**_

 _Dan jika kau menyakitiku_

 _ **That's okay baby, only words bleed**_

 _Tak mengapa kasih, hanya kata-kata berdarah_

 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_

 _Di dalam halaman ini kau hanya mendekapku_

 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _Dan aku takkan pernah melepasmu_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _Tunggulah aku pulang_

Ini sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Tidak ada kabar, tidak membalas pesanku selama 23 hari. Kenapa dia begitu egois. Apa ujiannya memang begitu lama? Bukankah ini sudah 4 tahun? Seharusnya dia sudah pulang bersama Ino-chan. Kenapa? Apa dia tak merindukanku? Apa janjinya beberapa tahun yang lalu hanya omong kosong?

Hatiku rontok memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Aku menangis lagi karena dia. Kuputuskan untuk mengirimkan _voice note_ kepadanya. Mengapa aku tidak menelpon saja? Karena nomornya tidak aktif, sudah kucoba tadi. Lagipula jika berbica langsung dengan Naruto-kun aku pasti akan ragu dan gugup.

'Naruto-kun. Kemana saja kamu? Aku mengerti soal belajar, aku paham tentang kamu yang ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian. Tapi apa seperti ini? Kamu benar-benar mengabaikanku lebih dari 3 minggu? Apa itu wajar? Apa kamu tak tersentuh melihat pesan-pesanku? Me-mengapa kamu tak pernah membalasnya? A-apa kamu terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar membalas pesan-pesanku? Bukankah ini sudah 4 tahun? Kapan kamu kembali? Sedangkan kemarin sepupumu Ino sudah kembali. Kamu tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihat, melihat Ino pulang un-untuk Sakura? Aku iri, sangat iri Naruto-kun! Kamu egois. Aku membencimu.'

 _ **When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me**_

 _Saat aku jauh darimu, aku kan ingat bagaimana kau menciumku_

 _ **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**_

 _Di bawah tiang lampu di belakang jalan Enam_

 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone**_

 _Mendengarmu berbisik di telepon_

 _ **Wait for me to come home**_

 _Tunggulah aku pulang_

Aku pulang kuliah sendiri lagi, jalan kaki seorang diri tanpa teman. Sebenarnya tadi Ino dan Sakura mengajakku pergi makan siang bersama. Tetapi aku menolaknya, tanpa harus aku menjelaskannya kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku bukan? Suasana hatiku akan semakin kacau jika melihat Ino dan Sakura bermesraan didepanku. Aku benar-benar sahabat yang buruk. Aku tahu itu.

Tempat ini walaupun sudah lebih dari 5 tahun berlalu tidak berubah. Tiang lampu ini, oh, pasti saat ini wajahku memerah memikirkan hal yang terjadi disini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini mungkin terdengar tidak romantis, tapi disinilah pertama kalinya aku mencium Naruto-kun. Iya aku! Aku yang menciumnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki sehingga aku berani menciumnya lebih dulu. Mungkin efek karena aku mendengar kabar dari Sakura-chan kalau Naruto-kun tertabrak sepeda, padahal Naruto-kun yang menabrak pesepeda itu. Haha. Membuatku benar-benar malu saat itu.

 **TIN TIN TIN**

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat disampingku, aku mengenal pengendara itu, Inuzuka Kiba, teman universitasku.

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar." Kiba berteriak sambil turun dari mobilnya.

"Ayo, pulanglah bersamaku." kata Kiba dengan senyum lebarnya, mengingatkannku kepada Naruto-kun.

"Ma-maaf Kiba-kun, a-aku jalan ka-ki sa-ja." kataku terbata-bata tanpa melihat ke wajahnya. Aku terlalu malu dan takut karena menolak ajakannya.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kenapa kau menolakku terus Hinata? Bukankah aku cukup tampan?" ucap Kiba sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Inilah yang aku cemaskan saat berdua bersama Kiba-kun. Dia selalu mengatakan hal semacam ijtu setiap aku menolak sesuatu darinya.

"Ma-maaf Kiba-kun, le-paskan ta-nganmu. Sa-kit." kataku memohon ke Kiba-kun.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kau tidak punya kekasih, kenapa masih saja menolakku?"

Kiba-kun termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Dia tak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"A-ku punya. Se-sekang dia se-sedang belajar di Lon-don sana." ucapku terbata-bata menahan tangis.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku Hinata!"

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN**

Terima kasih Tuhan, aku kenal mobil itu, milik Ino.

" _Stay way from her Kiba!_ " teriak Sakura dengan wajah mengerikan.

Sakura dan Ino langsung turun dari mobil putih itu.

"Cih!"

Kiba langsung melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tangan kiriku. Cap tanganya tertempel sempurna di kulit tanganku. Dia pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Hinata? Apa dia menakutimu? Dasar anjing brengsek tak tahu diri!" sumpah serapah Sakura aeperti biasanya.

"Hentikan Sakura, Hinata malah takut sekarang." ucap Ino dengan khasnya.

"Kau mengolokku Ino?"

Lagi. Pertengkaran mereka membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena akhirnya sahabatku bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya, sedih karena aku tak bisa bertemu bahkan bertukar kabar dengan seseorang yang kusebut kekasih. Miris.

 **BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP**

Getaran ponsel di tasku memaksaku keluar dari imajinasiku yang menyedihkan ini. Kulihat nomor panggilan di layar smartphoneku dengan nama 'Home'. Mungkin Hanabi mampir ke apartment tempatku tinggal bersama Sakura.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Tumben kamu pakai telepon apartment?"

"Hanabi? Kamu salah orang nona. Hahaha. Kemana saja kamu? Cepatlah pulang! Akan kubuatkan makan malam istimewa. Hahahaha"

Hatiku seperti jatuh ketanah ketika mendengar suara berat yang riang dispeaker ponselku. Otakku serasa bekerja lambat memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini. Suara itu? Tawa itu?

"Halo? Hinata-chan? Apa kamu masih disana?"

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir lagi. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan dan kesakitan seperti biasa, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang kutunggu kabarnya selama 24 hari ini, seseorang yang 4 tahun ini jauh dariku...

"Halo Hinata-chan?"

Naruto-kun.

 **END**


End file.
